Inkling vs mickey mouse
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-fight Mickey mouse was in his house when all of a sudden he was called through the mirror to go somewhere when he got in he was transported to a different world he had never been before "this definitely isn't wasteland" he said to himself suddenly he was bumped into by a kid with blue hair and three tufts on his hair "hey dude inklings only" he said "oh you must not recognize me i'm mickey mouse" he said "so?" said the boy "so i am a famous cartoon" said mickey "oh yeah? well i never heard of you besides you better leave before i ink ya" "Ink me?" said mickey "yeah but don't tempt me" said the boy "well no offense but uh your super soaker isn't gonna effect me" said mickey "super soaker? okay that's it!!" the inkling then sprayed paint at mickey he dodged though "whoa!" said mickey "i guess there is no convincing ya oh well" said mickey as he got out his paintbrush they both got ready for battle Fight HERE WE GO!!! mickey jumped at the inkling and sprayed his paint at him the inking was hit smack dab in the face "hey! no fair your not an inkling!" the inkling then responded by turning into a squid and blending into the pain "hey where did that kid go?" mickey said suddenly the inkling appeared behind mickey "surprise!" mickey then turned around and was instantly hit in the face with paint sending him flying into a wall "ow..." said mickey suddenly mickey then had an idea he erased the wall he hit and made a tunnel "what the?" said the inkling he looked inside only to be hit by a train "all aboard!" said mickey "that's not funny!" said the inkling he then splatted paint on mickey's train even though mickey crashed he stll got up and as the inkling sprayed pain at him mickey use thinner and erased it into him the inkling was without face mickey laughed the inkling then painted himself a new face "oh that' it!" the inkling then blasted paint at mickey then turned into a squid then hit him in the face mickey landed on his feet luckily for him mickey then had another great idea he then ran up a wall the inkling went there too but crashed into it mickey then landed down on the inkling smashing his face in and just as the inkling got up a coconut landed on his head "what the?" said the inkling just then it was revealed to be a bomb inside "oh no!" the bomb then exploded sending the inkling flying as he then face-planted into a window he then saw the mouse on a boat he then went to chase him but he then realized one thing "I can't go in water" he said as he fell in and evaporated "well guess that kid is all wet" mickey said with he signature laugh he then whistled his song from steamboat wille and sailed off into the sunet happy DBX! Winner And the winner of this dbx is...MICKEY MOUSE!! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights